yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 17: A Proud Father
Busy Meetings -After his fight with the Super Beast, word of the war had reached his father’s attention. The entire issue of the war between Super Soldiers had been something that Donnie had focused his attentions on once he had heard what had happened. His Son has transformed. Once he heard that the amazing feat had been reached, he wanted to see his son. So he reached out to him and a meeting for the two of them had been set up. Damian is to meet his father at the old Japanese Gardens outside of District Two early in the morning. These past few days have been nothing but busy for the young Super Soldier. As he made his way to the Gardens, he couldn’t help but think of Shira a bit as he passed the time. He couldn’t help but have her in his thoughts after their encounter at the diner. She had barraged him with so many questions it was like she was interviewing him. He thought to himself-“I don’t know why she is on my mind…She just wouldn’t stop her talking…hmph.”-But even with his words, he wasn’t going to be forgetting about her any time soon. To get to the meeting faster, Damian begins to run to his destination. To anyone else, they would drive or take the train. But it is actually all faster if her just runs there. His Super Soldier enhanced speed gives him the boost to pass up cars with his natural running motions. Drivers who began to get passed would stare at him as if he were an enigma. His legs move like a blur as he charges forward to his destination. Within no time at all, he reaches the entrance to the gardens. He stops his running when he sees the two large doors that are surrounded by a large rocky wall. He says to himself-“Seems like this place is pretty shut away from the rest of the world.”- He then pushes one of the doors open with his hand and makes his way into the garden. When he makes it inside, he is greeted by the peaceful sounds of water rolling down the stream. The birds chirp while in the trees, singing their morning songs. The peacefulness of the Gardens brings a smile to Damian’s face as he walks down the path that leads to a small shack where the monks come and meditate. To Damian’s surprise, Chris “Adam” Michaels is waiting outside of the shack. Damian quickly runs up and says-“Uncle Adam! What are you doing here?!?”-The two quickly exchange hugs as Adam is surprised to be so much smaller now since the last time he had seen Damian. Adam laughs and says-“When did you turn into your father? Hahaha. You are so big now. It’s only been three years and now you are a god damned Ogre! Hahaha.”-*PLOT TWIST* Back when Damian was born, Donnie knew that Adam would be a key role needed to help assist Damian in being a Super Soldier. To Donnie’s knowledge at the time, Adam was the last of the Super Soldiers. So it would be logically for him to be the easiest person to help Damian adjust to the Super Soldier life. So while Adam was in his exile trying to hide away the beast within him, Donnie reached out to him in the hopes that he would comply in helping him. It was no hidden secret that these two weren’t on the best of terms at that time. Adam was the only fighter that really gave the Nano Suit a run for its money while in battle. And of course, Donnie would love to get rid of a threat; Adam was needed. And to his surprise, Adam wasn’t a total douchebag as the years went on. The two ego-maniacs became friends and Adam became part of their weird family. Hence why Damian called Adam, “Uncle” Adam. *Back to the Story* Damian and Adam reminisce and catch up on things that have been happening. Adam nudges Donnie’s shoulder and asks-“So any girls getting your attention in the big city?”-Damian laughs a bit and says back to him-“Well…there is this one girl but she isn’t digging me.”-“Awww come on now, who could resist a walking Greek God like yourself? Hahaha.”-The irony in that is the different in appearance in Adam and Damian. If you saw Adam on the street, you would never think he even had a muscle on his body. But inside is a beast strong enough to cause damage to Vibranium. And of course, Donnie’s body is in perfect Enhanced condition. Before the conversation continued further, a dark and very demonic voice came out from the shed and says-“Do I hear that my son has a crush on someone?”-Damian slowly looks up and sees his father standing in the doorway of the shed. It always made him laugh about how evil his father sounds when he even tries to say nice things. Donnie and Damian then hug and Damian asks-“So why’d ya bring me out here, pops?”- Showing Off For Father -Donnie looks at his son with his glowing white eyes and says-“So you killed The Super Beast Rocko, aye?”-Damian swallowed some spit and instantly asked-“His name was rocko!? I mean…how did you find out?”-Donnie smirks with a small laugh and asks-“When were you able to hide anything from me?”-Damian nodded at his father agreeing that he was never really able to hide much from his father. Donnie then said to him-“I want you to show me…”-Damian raises a brow and asks-“Show you what, Father?”-Donnie and Adam then back up and says-“Show me the transformation.”-Damian looks at Adam and then back at his father. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIufkLyJuMM) Damian slowly takes in a deep breath and spreads his feet shoulders width apart. He bends his knees slightly as he balls his hands into fists. At that moment he begins to gather his energy within his body. As he did this, he began to grunt as his power began to rise. As Donnie watched, his scouter began to click and beep, measuring his son. Damian’s eyes quickly turned a bright emerald green as his power steadily increased. (O:48) Then, he thrusts his body back as a bright golden aura erupts out of his body and into the sky. His hair and eyebrows instantly turn into a bright golden color, matching the color of his aura. The eruption of energy causes a surge of waves to echo through the area. The waves collect air and create gusts that continue to ripple around his body and onto the area around him. The grass and trees would swirl around him as his energy continues to cause the strong gusts of wind. Donnie’s scouter begins to go off the charts as his son transforms. The eruption of energy also causes Adam to take a few steps back as his normal body form is very much weaker than his transformed state. Donnie thinks to himself-“It’s incredible…He is only in a first transformation state and he is already stronger than the third Beast form…Such hidden power waiting to be tapped.”-Once the power had stopped increasing, the power aura slowly began to fade from Damian’s body. Damian’s body was now slightly larger than before, with much more muscle mass. He then smiles at his father and asks-“Well? What do you think?”-Donnie smiles at his son and says-“I am amazed by my son’s power. It makes me proud.”-Donnie then waves his hand for Damian to revert back to his normal form. Damian slowly unballs his fists and his hair would revert back to its pitch black color. His emerald eyes slowly change back to their pitch black color as well. Donnie motions for Damian to walk into the shack and says-“I have a gift for you my son.”- Receiving The Gift -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7YTBc8v0Rc) When they all walked into the shack, the only itemsin the room is a blade rack stand. And on that rack is a blade that shined brightly in the light of the shack. Donnie grabs the handle of the blade and lifts it to his hip. With his free hand, he scales the blade, feeling how smooth the metal is. He then says to his son-“When I was a Super Soldier I chose to wield two of the mightiest blades in all of mankind…I chose them because I had to prove that even with all the might the serum could give me, I could still show discipline and show that I was not just a beast who uses his fist to win his battles. There will always be a fight when fists and pure martial arts will have its barrier. Son, you have proven to me and Adam…that you are ready to become your own man and start your own legend…to make your mark on this world. As a gift, I give you this blade…handcrafted by myself with the metals of Gods to rival even the blades I wield.”-Donnie then reached his right arm out for his son to take the blade. Damian slowly put his left hand out as he takes a strong hold on the grip. Damian begins to swing the sword around, to get a good feel of the blade-“You shall carry this blade with you as an extension of yourself. Just like I have taught you since you were a child. With this blade, you shall write your own history and outshine anything I could have dreamed to do.”-Damian nods at his father and says-“Thank you, Father. I will not disappoint you. I shall make you proud and I shall once again build the name of YUN!”-Donnie smiles as he hears his son’s strong words. Adam then wraps the carrying case around Damian’s neck and shoulder. Damian slowly pushes the blade into the hilt and feels the metal clinging to his back through the fabric. He smiles and bows to his father, and his father would bow to him.-“Go now my Son. My watchful eye is never far from you.”-They both smile at each other and Damian walks out of the shack to return back to District Two. Adam and Donnie watch him as he leaves the gardens. Once Damian had disappeared out of sight, Adam asks Donnie-“Are you going to tell him about the girl? And why he should worry about her mother?”-Donnie smiles a bit and then says to him-“If I know Kaori…she won’t believe anything Damian has to say to begin with. But if she does…then it should be very interesting…”-